


Three Dorks In a Room

by madamoiselle_mischief



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bless these bbies, Established Relationship, Fluff, I will add the others soon promise, Mentions all the other homos, Might turn into a drabble series, Multi, OT3, Prompts are much needed, This OT3 needs more love, college life au, these dorks omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamoiselle_mischief/pseuds/madamoiselle_mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KageHinaYachi. What happens when you put a grumpy dork, a cheerful dork and a cute dork together? Chaos, but with lots of lovely company, that's what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Lunatics Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 - In which Yachi becomes stressed and Kageyama is the King of Misunderstandings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know the title and summary are cheesy *sobs*. But yeah, being up at 2 am, drinking raspberry-flavored energy drinks do that to me. Anyway, I fell in love with this OT3, help.
> 
> Now, move along, start reading... *sips aforementioned energy drink*
> 
> First up's the College AU.

* * *

_Click. Click. Drag._

_Double Click._

Yachi frowned at her laptop screen. “Somehow, it doesn’t look right,” She murmured under her breath as she once again tried to play with the color scheme of her current project—an ad for a sports campaign.

“Should I make the color bolder or…? What if I resize the font? No, maybe I should…yeah…? Nooo…”  As she shifted through the selections of palettes and fonts, she felt herself progressively getting frazzled.

In the end, she let out a small scream of frustration and let go of her mouse, nearly banging her knee on the coffee table, before she deflated as the very picture of exhaustion and surrender. Her arms were hanging loosely at her sides, her legs were sprawled in a manner that would make her mom scandalized and her head was lolling against the seat of the couch.

“Ahhh…” Yachi groaned, gawking upwards as she submerged herself with the lamentations that come with being a graphical arts student. ‘ _Ah, what should I doooo? What if I don’t finish this in time? Or what if it becomes so messed up that the professor won’t like it?’_  

Inner Yachi sobbed, whacking her head on an imaginary wall. ‘ _I’ll fail this class—oh no, I won’t be able to graduate college! I’ll end up in the streets or forever mooch off Hinata and Kageyama, bearing the burden of the inevitable saying that art students are doomed to be jobless and hungryyyy...what if I starve to death?!’_

“Gastric ulcerrr…” she cried out, her arms flailing wildly. Abruptly, she sat up and remembered something.   _Speaking of hungry, what time is it?_ She glanced at the time displayed at her computer screen—19:51.

“Whoa, look at the time!” She exclaimed, suddenly jolted by the fact that time had passed more quickly than she had assumed. The living room curtains were drawn and the light was on so she could concentrate on her work – this tactic proved to be effective, seeing as she was so absorbed with work that she didn’t notice that more than half the day had flown by. 

 “I haven’t had dinner yet,” she realized as her (frequently) neglected stomach growled. “Hmm…well, Hinata and Kageyama should be home soon.” She mused aloud. “They’ll be really hungry when they come home, maybe I’ll just wait for them…yeah, I’ll just work on a bit more on the ad!” She decided, reaching for her mouse again.

As she absent-mindedly clicked away, she started planning on dinner. ‘ _Maybe I should make tempura? Oh, but we ran out of breading a while ago…I know, I’ll make pork curry! Kageyama was pretty down over his biology results a few days ago. Yeah, that’ll be good. But what about Hinata? Hmmm…’_

Yachi yawned, blinking a few tears out of her vision. She was finally experiencing the toll for staying awake for more than 10 hours with only two hours of sleep. ‘ _That’s what college and graphical arts do to you.’_  She thought grimly, having long ago accepted the fact that this is the inescapable reality of a graphical arts student. She glanced guiltily at the numerous coffee cans and energy drinks littering the living room rug.

 _‘Still, this doesn’t compare to what Hinata and Kageyama are dealing with, though_.  _Being on the volleyball varsity team while in college is much, much harder.’_ She pondered, feeling a bit sorry for them. Since it was a holiday that day, she was lucky enough to have a day off (not that she was using it as a rest day though), but the boys were having a whole day of training. ‘ _There is an athletic scholarship though…so it’s all worth it._   _But, I think athletic scholarships have a maintaining grade like my academic scholarship…although our cut-off grade is higher, I think.’_

She started shaking her head. ‘ _They’ve both got it tougher than me.’_  She started remembering all the times when they come home to their shared apartment, hungry and drained from all the physical and mental activities in their day. Since they were both majoring in sports, they had to study about anatomy and physiology and all that science-related stuff too. Now, Yachi was  _really_  feeling sorry for them.

 _‘That’s why it’s up to me to do the housework and cook a delicious meal for both of them!’_ She cheered herself up. ‘ _But wait…does that make me their…w-wif-‘_

“THAT’S WAY TOO EMBARRASSING, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!” Yachi abruptly burst out, blushing all the way to her ears, mortification steaming off of her. She slapped her cheeks, once, twice and took a deep breath.

 _‘Right now, I need to focus on my work then dinner.’_  She thought, determined to keep herself from side-tracking. ‘ _Yeah, I’ll get started on the rice when I’m done with this.’_  At this, she nodded and patted herself for her act of responsibility.

“Ah.”

Yachi stopped typing and stared at the screen. She had typed ‘RICE’ in the middle of her poster.

“NOOO! What am I doooooing?” She squealed, frantically undoing her mistake. “Ah, I can’t concentrate like this!” She declared hopelessly and resumed her defeated sitting posture. “What was I thinking again? Uh, chicken? Bold, Point 36? No, no, no, rice, was it? I don’t know anymore!” She wailed, ruffling her 10-hour old bed hair in stress.

She sighed and drooped back against the couch, staring lifelessly at the pale, blank ceiling. The bright whiteness of the fluorescent lighting glared back at her. “Uhhh, it’s no use, I can’t work like this...” she mumbled, rubbing her cheeks.

 ‘ _Maybe if I close my eyes for a bit, I’ll think better.’_  Her eyes felt heavy and her back was aching.

_Just…a for a bit…_

The last thing Yachi saw was a wave of blurred darkness, dimming the bright fluorescent light above her.

* * *

 

“No, you dumbass, x equals y!”

“But, how do you _even_ get y?!”

“I dunno.”

“You bastard, I bet you copied off Shinohara again! Argh, whatever, I can’t think on an empty stomach!”

“Heh, first things first, you can’t think on an empty head! And shut up, you’re too noisy!”

“No, you shut up!”

The voices were animated and lively but hushed as if they were trying to stay quiet.

 _‘Huh?’_ Yachi wanted to say, but she’s feeling really comfortable right now. She feels like on cloud nine, somewhere soft and warm. Plus, there was something that smells familiar and so  _nice_. Immediately, she allowed herself to be pulled back to this wonderful feeling. ‘ _Who cares, it feels good and smells real nice…’_

She stayed in this bliss for a while, maybe for a minute or an hour— she doesn’t know or give a damn.

Then the same voices reached her again and a scent wafted through her nose.

 _‘Smells good.’_  But different from earlier, this one has a mouth – watering, stomach – rousing kind of smell.

“Oohhhh, that looks delicious! Hey, is that Chinese food?”

“It is—calm down, dumbass! Here, pay the delivery guy.”

Their banter continued and Yachi heard a door opening and closing. Still, she paid no mind and buried herself deeper into multiple layers of comfort and warmth.

 _'This is nice._   _I’m never gonna move.’_  She concluded hazily.

She continued to drift in and out like a wayward feather. Sometimes, the voices rose in volume – they talked about different things like, sternocleidomastoid, meat buns or volleyball. Sometimes, the area nearby would feel heavy or cramped, like someone was moving around her. Sometimes, she would feel cold but something always came to warm her up or to touch her soothingly, specifically her head.

_It’s like I’m dreaming._

“Huahhhh…ugh, what would I give to have some sleep.” The higher and louder of the voice yawned.

_Yeah, me too. I want to sleep._

“Go on then, dumbass.” The deeper voice was now the one speaking, calmer and softer than before. “You have a class at 7 tomorrow, don’t you?”

_Come to think of it, I have a class at 8 am tomorrow._

“Yeah, I do. What about you, though?” Surprisingly, the higher voice managed to dropped down to match the other’s tone.

“S’fine. I have only one class tomorrow and it’s in the afternoon. Go on, sleep. You need to sleep, idiot.”

“If you say so. G’Night.”

“Night, dumbass.”

There was a light sound, like a something softly touching. Then—

“Night, Yacchan.” A warm, tender touch graced her forehead.

 _‘Good night.’_ She thought lazily.  _Sleep, huh._

_A moment passed._

_ASLEEP?!_

Yachi gasped, immediately springing back to life. In her sudden outburst, she had bumped her head on something hard. “Ow!” She screeched, falling backwards.

“Yachi? Shit, my bad!” Cool fingers came down to her forehead and gently rubbed the sore spot.

She looked up. Seated at the end of the couch and acting as her pillow was Kageyama, with a paper in hand. She must’ve bumped her head into his elbow.  Meanwhile, he continued to ease her bump, looking startled and concerned.

“K-Kageyama?” Yachi whispered dazed, still caught between the sensation of sleepiness and being hit.

“S’up.” He started stroking her hair. “You okay? Did I wake you?”

“No, no, no. It’s okay, I’m fine.” She cleared her head, sat up and he moved his hand out of the way. She would've like Kageyama to continue stroking her hair, but she needed to wake up. She gazed around, taking in her surroundings. The lights were dimmed and it was quiet except for the hum of the A/C. Her laptop was on the coffee table, which was pushed back just below the TV. Takeout cartons and printouts littered the carpet and right in the middle of the mess was Hinata, cocooned in blankets, slack-jawed and snoring softly while oblivious to the world.

She then looked down at herself. She was swatted in a pale blanket (probably Hinata’s, because Kageyama prefers dark ones and she prefers those with floral patterns) and wearing a jacket that was two or three sizes too large for her.  Inconspicuously, she raised her arm to sniff the sleeve.

Kageyama’s. ‘ _No wonder it smells so good and familiar.’_ Yachi thought, distractedly.

“What time is it?” She inquired, rubbing her eyelid while fumbling for her phone. _Aw man, I still have to work on that ad…_

Kageyama checked his phone. “12: 46 AM. You’ve been asleep for about five hours.”

 _'FIVE HOURS?!_ ' She dropped her phone in shock.

“WHA-!” Yachi was about to scream but remembered that Hinata was sleeping. “ _What?_ ” she tried again. ‘ _Oh no, oh no, I’m so screwed…I knew I shouldn’t have closed my eyes…’_ she moaned internally.

“Sorry, did you want us to wake you up?” Kageyama asked, a bit alarmed by her reaction.

“I have to finish editing an ad for my class!” Yachi wept, almost hysterical. “I have to pass it the day after tomorroooowww….” She covered her face in her hands and snivelled. “Ah, what should I doooo? I’ll f-fail and…gastric ulceeeeer!”

“Gastric ulcer?” Kageyama repeated in a hushed, dark tone. Tersely and swiftly, he sat up, and disappeared to the kitchen. Confused, Yachi remained seated at the couch, listening to his movements in the kitchen. There was a minute or two of rustling and clanking, and then a loud ding before Kageyama returned with a plate in his hand.

“Eat.” He ordered, presenting her a steaming dish of fried noodles and a couple of dumplings. Grateful, Yachi accepted it and began to eat. She was amazed at her pace, shoving chopstick after chopstick of noodles in her mouth. ' _Whoa, I really am hungry.'_

“And here I thought Hinata was the dumbass.”Kageyama remarked, sitting beside her. “When we left this morning, you were already in front of your laptop. When we got home, you were _still_ in front of your laptop, but passed out. I carried you to the couch since I doubt sitting in that position for a whole day would be good for your back.” He frowned. “We figured you haven’t eaten yet or even at all, ‘cause when we arrived home, dinner wasn’t served yet.”

Yachi froze. “Sorr-“She started to mumble, her mouth full.

Kageyama lightly tapped his knuckle on her head. “Don’t apologize, I didn’t mean it that way, dumba-dummy.” He scolded. Then his sharp eyes relaxed. “Take good care of yourself more. I mean, it’s great that you’re giving it your all but…you’ve been eating and sleeping less. Hinata and I are getting worried.” He finished quietly, his brows knitted.

Yachi was touched. Back then, she wouldn’t have expected these words and actions from Kageyama. Ever since the three of them got together and lived in their apartment, he gradually opened up more and more towards the two of them. ‘ _Kageyama back then was so hesitant to touch me.’_ She reminisced, smiling a bit. ‘ _Well, I was the same too.’_

“Ah.” She noticed her plate was clean, save from noodle bits and grease. Her stomach grumbled in protest, resulting in the blaze in her cheeks. “O-“

“Here.” Bending down, Kageyama fetched a plastic bag on the floor. He rummaged through it and tossed her something. “Eat until you’re full.”

“Th-Thanks.” She stammered. It was a strawberry-flavored _fugashi_ , her favorite.

Now Yachi was just overjoyed. “Thank you so much, Kageyama!” She sniffed, launching herself at him with a hug. The snack was slightly flattened in the process but she didn’t care. Embarrassed, he patted her head and muttered a ‘don’t mention it.’

“Hey, I should thank you two properly.” She commented, still pressed to his side. “Do you want to buy something? Should I help you guys with your home works? Hey, I know, I’ll treat you donuts tomorrow, hm?” Yachi looked up at him, her expression fired up and her eyes twinkling.

“S’fine, There’s no need to-“

She cut him off. “C’mon, please? I really wanna show my appreciation!” Her eyes dropped guiltily. “Just cooking and cleaning won’t cut it though, I do that all the time—and I enjoy it!” She added, seeing as he was about to argue back.

Sighing, Kageyama looked away so as not to be overwhelmed by her enthusiasm and cuteness. His eyes fell on the piece of paper he was preoccupied earlier. _‘Ah.’_

“Yachi.” He said, suddenly serious.

 “Y-Yeah, what is it?” Although a bit surprised by his sudden change of tone, she pushed on.

Kageyama looked at her intensely, pointed at the paper, at himself, then at her and finally nodded.

Yachi took a closer look. It was a diagram of physical positions— all of them were completely incomprehensible to her. _'Does he need help drawing them or something?’_ She wondered, completely at a loss. Sometimes, she understood Kageyama well. Most of the time though…

Let’s just say this is one of those times.

“You need help with that?” She tried. He nodded.

“O-Okay. What do I do?”

At that, Kageyama grabbed her shoulders. “Lie down for me.” He insisted.

_What?!_

Yachi’s blankets dropped down to the floor.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, there's actually a part two for this scene. I struggled quite a bit with Kageyama's character, I apologize for any inconsistencies or out-of-character qualities. Plus, I omitted the japanese honorifics, well because I felt they would be awkward. I swear I'll do better *creys* 
> 
> I apologize if I offended any art student for that 'jobless' thing-I'm also one myself, so I know the pain. Also, regarding the scholarships, I feel like they could totally have one, Kage and Hina as athletes and Yachi as the studious type, besides that would help with their financial expenses. Also I made Kage and Hina take on sports-related majors, since well, they're obviously not academically-inclined and they give off the vibe that they would prefer being pro athletes but took on sports-related majors to have something to fall back into. Kageyama's major could be Kinesthesiology or Sports Psychology and Hinata's could be Sports Psychology or Sports Coaching. Ah damn, I need to research more...
> 
> Prompts are needed and appreciated. Constructive criticism is also welcome, I have no beta or editor so feel free to point out typos or errors. Till next chapter, dorks! *spreads smooches*
> 
> I'm gross, I know.
> 
> Edit: 4/12/14, 4:36 am: Minor editions.


	2. Late Night Lunatics Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - Sequel to the previous chapter. In which Hinata receives a rude awakening and three dorks go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, whoa I didn't expect awesome feedback omg. Thank you! *bows deeply*
> 
> Thanks to Blue_Noctis, ilive4thebooty, CatzBlack, OtakuAme, WurstParty, riasenpai, Kpholder and the 6 guests for leaving Kudos, hart for commenting, OtakuAme and WurstParty (again) for bookmarking and those 102 (last time I checked) who clicked on this ridiculous fic of mine. I'm really grateful!
> 
> Alright, getting on with it...here's Chapter 2 for y'all! *blows kisses*

 

* * *

 

Hinata loves the warmth. He loves the sunshine, and he loves the steam that comes with a bowl of freshly cooked egg on rice. He loves the heated rush that comes after an intense play of volleyball, and he loves the hot dinner that he eats after a particularly tiring day. He loves wearing comfy sweaters and hoodies in winter, and he loves it when he, Kageyama and Yachi are cozy together in the couch or in bed.

 

Hinata  _loves_  the warmth.

 

Especially now, bundled up in blankets, sleeping in the air-conditioned living room. He felt the ache in his muscles from today's training melting off of him.  _'_ _This is the life....'_

 

Soon, his consciousness bloomed into colorful thoughts. It frequently shifted into various scenes and forms-- food, the classroom, the mayonnaise commercial on TV, the tabby cat with two different colored eyes he frequently saw at the park. Sometimes there were sounds--the radio sports news announcer and that weird memetic pop song about a snake. Somewhere, at the back of his mind, he realized that he was dreaming.

 

“Like this?” A familiar voice grunted.

 

“Haahh...ah! Yeah, that's g-good...” An equally recognizable voice gasped back.

 

Hinata turned to his side. A prickly feeling emerged on his forehead.  _'_ _Warm...'_

* * *

 

_Suddenly, Kageyama and Yachi appeared right before him._

_Both dressed ~~seductively~~ ridiculously._

_Kageyama was wearing the Karasuno volleyball team uniform. The Karasuno volleyball **girls** '  team uniform._

_‘I should be weirded out, but...’ Hinata observed as he eyed Kageyama's form. The sleeveless top showcased his amazing arms and tight abs. The short shorts displayed his toned thighs and firm ass. The spandex clung to him like second skin, outlining every muscle on his body. **Every** muscle._

 

_‘…Damn, this anaconda is wanting some of that.’_

_Yachi, meanwhile was also wearing a Karasuno volleyball uniform, but this time the boys' uniform. Oh, but she only wore the shirt, together with knee and elbow guards and a pair of black knee-high socks._

_Hinata's eyes bulged. The shirt she was wearing was only a size bigger so that its hem ended just exactly below her butt. It was unbuttoned and rumpled. Also her hair wasn't in its usual style. Instead, it was tied up into a messy, bouncy high ponytail with a few strands framing her face. There was also something bright red written on her exposed thigh, probably with lipstick or facepaint—whichever, he doesn't care—"PLAY WITH ME?" in bold strokes._

_‘I'd totally play with that.’_

* * *

 

The voices grew louder.

 

"Ahhh!" The feminine voice whined.

 

"Sorry, did that hurt?" The male voice asked, breathless and a bit troubled.

 

"No, it's..nghh… okay...it's a good kind of hurt...”

 

There was some rustling and creaking.

 

The prickling on his forehead became more pronounced and soon his neck was affected too. Hinata wriggled around, brows furrowed and eyes clenched tight. ' _Too warm.'_

* * *

 

_Yachi blew a kiss at him and winked. Kageyama was nowhere to be seen. 'Where'd he go?' He wondered, looking around. Without warning, strong arms encircled him from behind. Hinata could feel his back pressed up against something tall and sturdy. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Kageyama glaring at him._

_'Don't move.' He commanded._

_Heart pounding, he faced forward. Yachi was now approaching him. She giggled and licked her lips as her face closed the distance between them..._

* * *

 

 "Mmm...more pressure..hah...a little harder..."

 

Grunts and sighs reached his ears.

 

"Hyahhh! Th-There! Ah, that hurts!"

 

"Feels better? Here."

 

"Mm!"

 

"That good?"

 

"Uh-uh. That was  _amazing._ "

 

Something trickled down his temple. Sweat. The heat was unbearable. It was so-

 

"HOT!" Hinata yelled, kicking the stifling blanket off of him. His eyes shot open and were assaulted by unexpected darkness.

 

He rubbed his eyes.  _'Am I still dreaming?'_  

 

He looked around for a source of light but he couldn’t even find the ever-blinking light of the A/C.

 

_‘Huh. It’s turned off. That's why it suddenly became hot.’_

 

Suddenly the sounds he was hearing (or dreaming about?) stopped.

 

"Hinata?" Yacchan.

 

"Oh, the dumbass woke up."

 

Hinata tried to make out through the darkness but with little luck.  _'Oh, there's light, finally.'_  He could faintly see outlines in front of him, partially illuminated by a laptop? A phone? He can’t tell. Plus, his vision was still disoriented from being disturbed in his sleep. "Why're the lights and a/c off? Where are you guys?"

 

"We're on the couch, dumbass."

 

Hinata immediately scrambled to his feet and headed towards the light switch. Unfortunately, due to his haste and the lack of light, he unknowingly bumped his knee into the corner of the coffee table. He doubled over, clutching the victimized joint.

 

"Ow, dammit!"

 

"Hinata, are you okay?" Yachi called out worriedly. He could hear her moving.

 

"He'll be fine." Kageyama said off-handedly, just as Hinata replied “I'm okay!”

 

"If you say so." Yachi said, doubtful. "Be careful, okay?"

 

"Yeah, a little more to the left, you'll get to the light switch. Now, where were we?" Kageyama inquired, as if there had been no interruption.

_‘Where were they?’  Kageyama, you ass!_

 

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Hinata snarled, smacking blindly for the switch. The lights came on and illuminated the questionable scene before him.

 

"What I don’t what?” Kageyama asked, now concerned. “Oi, dumbass, are you alright?”

 

Hinata looked up.

 

Indeed, Kageyama and Yachi were on the couch.

 

With Kageyama on top of Yachi.

 

Both of whom were breathing hard and sweaty.

 

Topless.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!” Hinata yelled, scandalized, covering his shocked eyes.

 

Nevertheless, he peeked through his fingers. There was Kageyama, in his shirtless glory, all sweat and tight muscles. His bangs were damp and dishevelled across his forehead. He was wearing one of his intense expressions, brows furrowed and eyes burning, except now, they were slightly unstiffened by surprise and alarm.  His left knee was propped on the couch, right in the space between Yachi’s legs. He was bent over with his hands on Yachi’s back.

 

On the other hand, Yachi was on her stomach, arms crossed and tucked under her chin. Her shirt was bunched up all over her neck exposing her smooth pale back. Her hair was sticking out everywhere and there were a few strands on her cheek. Strangely enough, it looked erotic, especially with her cheeks flushed and her eyes hazed over. Her small frame was languidly stretched all over the couch (she was so tiny that her toes barely reached the other end) and from Hinata’s angle, he could see her chest pressed down, showing a bit of a side boo—

 

Ahem. All in all, it was a sexy picture.

 

“Hm, this? Ah, hehe, I kinda complained to Kageyama how my back aches,” Yachi explained timidly. “I guess sitting in front of the computer for a full day can hurt your…uh, what was it again?”

 

“ _Erector spinae._ ” Kageyama answered instantly. “I have a practical exam on Chiropractic Therapy tomorrow, and I asked Yachi for help.” He nodded at a piece of paper nearby. “I would’ve asked you since training today was particularly tiring than usual, but I guess you more exhausted than I expected.”

 

Unconvinced, Hinata went over to the piece of paper.  _Guidelines for Safe and Effective Chiropractic Therapy 101_ , he read.

 

“I…,” He began quietly, his expression hidden and his shoulders shaking. “I thought…”

 

“Sorry, did you also want a massage?” Yachi asked, nervous and apologetic. “Oh my gosh, I should’ve let you go first!” She started to get up but then remembered her state of undress. “Ah!” She squealed before lying back down, blushing.

 

“O-Oi, Hinata, did your back hurt so much that you couldn’t sleep well?” Kageya interjected anxiously. “Hold on, I’ll just finish with Yachi, we're almost done anyway—“

 

“I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE HAVING SOME FUN WITHOUT ME!” Hinata cried out dramatically,  wringing his hands and glowering.

 

_What._

 

“F-Fun?” Kageyama looked at Yachi at an apparent loss.

 

“Well... I guess it was kinda fun—“ Yachi started to say.

 

“No! I meant getting some, you know…uh…se-se—“ Hinata  stuttered, unable to say the word, turning into a fiery color to match his hair.

 

Kageyama pinched the bridge of his nose. “Are you in middle school?” He shot at Hinata.

 

“What?!” Hinata glared at him. “Well, excuse me, but the  _sounds_  you guys were making—“

 

“You can’t even say  _sex_?” Kageyama yelled back incredulously. “You aren’t even a virgin anymore, you dumbass!”

 

“Hey—“ Hinata opened his mouth, affronted, but then closed it and shook his head. “You know what, that’s not even my point.  _My_  point is, you two were leaving me out! You were cheating on me! Both of you!” He turned at Yachi, “Oh, but not you Yacchan.” He assured, giving her a thumbs up.

 

“H-how, but,” Kageyama spluttered, “We’re not cheating on you and how the hell can that happen? Both of us, at the same time, with each other? When we're all dating each other? And why only me?”

 

Hinata scowled. “You obviously seduced Yacchan! She’s too innocent to instigate something like that!”

 

“Instigate?  _Big words_ , dumbass. Besides, I told you we were doing chiropractic therapy!”

 

The two continued to banter.

 

Yachi just watched them while lying there on the couch, her face a mixture between exasperation, amusement and awkwardness. She shivered when she felt a draft pass through her bare back. Quickly, she put her shirt on while the two were distracted. She checked Kageyama’s phone. 1:26 am. Yawning, she finally stood up.

 

“Uh, guys?” She tried, hesitantly approaching the both of them

 

They ignored her. Yachi usually would just let the fight go on but right now, her fatigue and drowsiness was creeping back and poking at her usually non-existent crankiness. Plus, the cranky office lady next door would probably complain to them at the noise, albeit a different reason this time.

 

“GUYS!” She squawked loudly, finally getting their attention. They stopped, both of them stunned and abashed.

 

Red-faced at her outburst, Yachi took a deep breath. “I don’t get why you two are fighting but it’s almost 1:30, can’t we just all go to sleep?” She pleaded. Then dropping her voice, “Do you want the lady next door to scold us again?” She whispered fearfully.

 

The two boys paled and shook their heads frantically. Man, that was a total  _nightmare._

 

Hinata cleared his throat and scratched his head. “Okay…but you owe me a backrub, Kageyama.”

 

The taller of the two grumbled. “Fine.” He muttered, rolling his eyes.

 

Hinata cheered. It was amazing how his moods flipped over faster than a coin in a coin toss. He grabbed Yachi and Kageyama by the elbows, linked arms with them and marched over to the bedroom.

 

“Wait, Hinata!”

 

“Dumbass, we won’t fit the door like this!”

 

“It’s okay! Don’t sweat the small stuff!”

* * *

 

 

“I told you so, dumbass.” Kageyama scolded, as he circled his thumb soothingly on the red spot on Hinata’s forehead. “I told you we won’t fit the door if we went like that. See, you  _guwaaa_ -ed into the door frame.”

 

“Lay off already!” Hinata whined sullenly. “Gah, it hurts.”

 

“Did it form a bruise?” Yachi asked worriedly.

 

“Fortunately, it didn’t.” Kageyama affirmed. The other two breathed a sigh of relief.

 

The trio climbed up and settled into bed—rather, beds. When they moved in, they put the single-sized bed from the other bedroom right next into the queen –sized bed in the master bedroom. That way, all three of them could sleep together without worrying about suffocating someone in their sleep (mainly Kageyama, ‘cause the other two were so  _damn_  tiny).

 

They went into this order: Kageyama was against the wall because he was a space-hogger. It’s bad enough that he was tall, but he had a habit of taking up his bed mates' personal spaces. One time, he slept in the middle and he managed to squash Hinata into the wall and push Yachi out of bed. The other time, he accomplished making Hinata and Yachi pancakes, again with the  _wall_. This way, the two could push  _him_  against the wall, so as to limit his space.

 

Next was Yachi, in the middle. The reason for this was partly because she was the smallest, but mostly because she was extremely clingy. There was an instance wherein she gripped a pillow so tightly (thank heavens it wasn’t either of two), it stayed  _deformed_. (The two boys haven’t gotten around to telling her yet – they keep insisting it got stuck under a washing machine at the dry cleaner’s.) Plus, Yachi was a pillow monster. In this formation, she could cling to either boy on her side (Hinata though it was unfair if only one got chok –  _hugged_ ) and since Yachi had most of the pillows, the two of them could just ‘borrow’ from or share with her.

 

Lastly, Hinata got the free end, because he didn’t like being cramped (and he kicked around if he did) and because he always managed to steal the blankets. Like seriously, Kageyama and Yachi are theorizing Hinata must possess some kind of black hole when it came to blankets. By going this way, even if he still succeeded in monopolizing the blanket, the other two could just pull it back. Additionally, Hinata sometimes fell out of the bed, so the other two use the blankets wrapped around him to reel him back in.

 

“Huaaah, that was a long day…or night. I’m not even sure anymore.” Yachi shuddered out as she yawned. “I slept for 5 hours already, so how come I’m feeling sleepier still?”

 

“Because the bed’s comfier.” Hinata supplied, stretching his arms.

 

“And you barely had any sleep these days.” Kageyama reproved, fluffing his pillows.

 

“Oh, yeah!” Hinata turned to Yachi. “Go to sleep more often,  _Yacchan_.” He scolded playfully, pinching her cheeks.

 

“Ha – ow! I’m sohrwy!” Yachi apologized, rubbing her now red cheeks. She turned. “Oh, Kageyama?”

 

“Yeah?” He replied distractedly, while typing something on his phone.

 

“Thank you for the massage. It felt good and helped a lot.” She beamed sweetly at him.

 

“No problem.” Unexpectedly, he gave one of his rare smiles, before going back to whatever he was typing.

 

“Ah! There you guys go again." Hinata hollered, jabbing a finger in their faces. "Flirting in front of me and-"

 

“Hinata, would like me to give you a shoulder massage?” Yachi quickly intervened, hoping to prevent another quarrel. “I mean, I’m not as good as Kageyama but—“

 

“Sure, please do!” Hinata’s eyes brightened. He laid down on his stomach. “Go crazy, milady.” His voice muffled by the pillow.

 

Giggling, Yachi set to work. She hummed as she unknotted Hinata’s tendons and muscles, all the while remembering what Kageyama said during their session earlier.

 

 _‘Let’s see_ ,  _this one’s the trapezius…? This one’s…the um, rhomboid muscles? Hmm…’_

For the next twenty minutes Hinata was in bliss, feeling Yachi’s delicate fingers traveling along his shoulders and upper back.

 

"Oh yeah, speaking of massages...why're the a/c and lights off earlier, anyway?" Hinata inquired, interestedly. "I mean, unless you  _were_  doing something suspicious..."

 

"It wasn't like that, you dumbass." Kageyama answered, annoyed. "The a/c was off 'cause Yachi was getting cold. I wanted to do it with the lights are off so I could rely on my sense of touch and actually feel the trigger points. And Yachi was embarrassed without a shirt, though I don't get it, we've all seen each other na - "

 

"Anyway, it wasn't really like that," Yachi quickly interrupted, her grip on his shoulder suddenly tighter.  _'_ _Ow._ '"And...if we  _were_  doing something...um, suspicious, we wouldn't leave  _you_  out, Hinata. It won't be the same. "She finished shyly.

 

Hinata gave a wide smile. "Thanks, Yacchan." He said, grinning warmly. She hummed a positive acknowledgement and resumed her ministrations. Hinata closed his eyes and relaxed.

 

Then, gradually, her humming stopped, and her fingers slowed. Then—

 

 _Fwump_.

 

"Yacchan?" Curious, Hinata opened his eyes and craned his neck to the side. He was face-to-face with Yachi who had now fallen asleep, her face smushed against a pillow.

 

“Pft.” He stifled a laugh.  _‘How cute.’_ He played a bit with her bangs, blowing them away from her face. He loved her hair, it was really silky  and it smelled hella nice.

 

He looked at Kageyama, who was still fiddling with his phone.“Not done with that yet? What are you doing anyway?”

 

Kageyama's eyebrows pulled together. “Strangely, I can’t seem to find the alarm settings.” He frowned, still tapping away. "I need to wake up at 10 tomorrow."

 

“What? Come on, give it here!” Hinata sniggered. Sighing, Kageyama handed over the device. “It’s because I’m sleepy.” He defended in a very tsundere-ish way.

 

“’Kay whatever you say. We have the same model so this’ll be easy.” Hinata promised him.  He swiped and tapped a few times. "Hey, I get why Yachi's topless, but why  _you_  too?" He questioned.

 

Kageyama shrugged. "It was hot without the a/c and I was getting sweaty." 

 

Hinata gave a nod. “Yeah, you sweat easily.....here, all done!” He presented the phone. Indeed, the screen read: ALARM SET - 10 AM.

 

 “Thanks.” Kageyama grumbled. He reached out to retrieve his phone.

 

Hinata, however, held it out of his way and wagged his finger. “Nuh-uh.”

 

“What do you want, dumbass?”

 

Grinning like a cheshire cat, Hinata leaned over. “I want a thank-you kiss,” He said slyly.

 

Rolling his eyes, Kageyama moved his face closer.  _‘I’m too tired for this—‘_

 

Yachi suddenly sprang up and kissed them both— Hinata first, then Kageyama, full on the mouth, and complete with a smooching sound. "Sleep." She ordered, her normally gentle tone husky with sleep and unexpected authority, before closing her eyes and flopping back into the pillows.

 

Dumbfounded, they looked at each other. "Yes ma'am." They both chorused.

 

Yachi smiled, then snuggled closer to the both of them.

 

Hinata waggled his eyebrows at Kageyama, a lovestruck grin on his face. ‘ _Dude. That was hot.’_

 

 _‘Dumbass, I know.’_  Kageyama then realized that his own expression mirrored Hinata's and tried to remove the idiotically happy smile on his face.

 

Well, it wasn't every day when Yachi got bold.

 

"Well, you heard the lady." Hinata snickered. He tucked his blanket under his chin. "At least I got my good night kiss. Night again, Kageyama. Night, Yacchan."

 

"Night, Dumbass." Kageyama grunted as he turned to face the wall. ‘ _Probably to hide his face. Or his true feelings.’_  Hinata snorted at the notion. ‘ _Typical Kageyama.’_

 

Meanwhile, Yachi's only response was a soft unintelligible murmur.

 

Three sleeping breaths mingled together, creating a quiet lull in the dark bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Bonus:

 

"Hey." Hinata's whisper sounded loud in the otherwise silent room.

 

The two were roused in their sleep. Yachi mumbled 'Hm?' while Kageyama muttered, "What is it this time?"

 

"Are you sure you weren't gonna do sexy stuff? I mean, if you guys want some, I'd be happy to oblige! Yacchan, wear my volleyball shirt and tie your hair up! Kageyama, you –owmphf!"

 

A pillow to the face and a pinch to the side answered him.

 

“You can take care of your own  _problem_ yourself, dumbass.” Kageyama snarled, scooting further away from him, dragging Yachi along, who was covering her face with her hands. “Hinata, we were  _sleeping!_ ” She whimpered, embarrassed.

 

“It’s 3 am, dumbass.” Both of them disappeared under the blankets.  _“Goodnight.”_

 

Hinata’s eye twitched.

 

“Hey, you guys ain’t blue-balling me, you hear?! After all that? Oi!”

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. That's the end of Late Night Lunatics.
> 
> I actually wrote the Bonus part first, hehe.
> 
> So again, I apologize for any typos, errors, misconceptions and inconsistencies. I'm also sorry for any mistakes on their characterization gaahhh. Most of them were based on my headcanons and biases *crey*. But I swear I tried hard! I hoped you enjoy this chapter, I myself had fun writing this two-shot!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms are welcome and Prompts and Requests are awesome and needed! (PLEASE PLEASE I'M LONELY TALK TO MEEEE RAWERREWD)
> 
> See you at the next chapter dorks! *smooches*


End file.
